


Blame it on the suspenders

by dizbil



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith does have this problem with people. He's kind of shy. His friend Sam just has a solution, a party, an office party to be more exact. Exactly what Dean needs, right? Oh and Brian Kinney off course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Gemma's fault. I blame you for the dean/brian feeling and making me type super fast and...   
> Don't be afraid if Dean is not your average kind of Dean, it is Dean Smith.
> 
> Story not beta'd. All the mistakes are my own.

 

 

For those not knowing him, like most of the people at Sandover office, Dean Smith was the coolest guy in the building and a hard worker, always in Zachariah's good list. He showed up at work early, always with an impeccable suit and shinning shoes and off course, everybody just  _loved_  him. 

Well… It was half true. Because you see… Dean did have this thing with people. He was a little bit shy. He was able to make jokes easily and he always made sure he would have enough time to have lunch with his few co-workers friends but… Because of course there was a little but, Dean was not good at breaking the ice. Which might explain a little his lack of love life and sexual life. Standing in front of a woman with his mouth hung opened and his beer in hand was probably not a good idea. 

Anyway, all of that should have not mattered except that Sam Wesson, big loud and always smiling and most of all friend of Dean had to bring their annual "office-to-office party" up. It was a stupid thing they did every year where people working in other building next to Sandover's could come in and eventually get drunk with other co-workers. Dean always managed to avoid the event, but apparently not this year.

"Oh come on Dean! You have to come with me tonight! It will be fun!" Sam said before he took a bite at his burger. 

Dean looked at him with a frown on his face, the tall man with a yellow shirt too short for him was chewing like he was eating the most delicious thing in the world. Dean rolled his eyes, pushed his red tie over one of his shoulders and started eating his salad.

"Remind me how are we friends again?" asked Dean.

"Because you couldn't resist my awesomeness." 

"Shut up and hand me the water, will you?" 

Sam did it with a smile on his face. It all started on a random day when Sam, determinate not to be late on his first day here, had split his coffee all over one of Dean's 200 dollars shirt. And considering Dean's high position in the firm, it was  _really_  a slack move. But Sam had apologized and offered to pay him another shirt and everything was forgiven. And now they were having lunch together almost every day and Sam had even taken Dean to the gym once. And no, Dean wasn't obsessed about his weight.

"I am not dropping the subject, Dean."  

Dean sighed, still looking at Sam. He did look serious. "I can't, I have work to d…" 

"No, you're not pulling that excuse again… I mean… How old are you for real?"

"Thirty three." answered Dean, totally missing the point.

"Exactly! And you're acting like you're… fifty!"

"I do not!" replied Dean. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit too focused on his work, but that was a good thing, right? 

"Oh really? When was the last time you went out to… see a movie? get drunk? have a beer with a friend? I mean man… I've been inviting you to come to my place for two months now and you always turn me down… If I were a girl, I would have kick you in the nuts a long time ago." finished Sam, biting once more in his burger.

Dean chuckled and closed his mouth he had opened to reply. Sam did have a point. He was a workaholic and he had never thought it was a problem… Until right now. ( _Damn you Sam Wesson_.)

"Okay… Fine I am coming."

"Yes!" Sam raised one hand into the air. "So Cas owns me twenty bucks, he said you wouldn't come." 

"You did this only for the money?" 

"Dean your ass sure look sweet but a man gotta eat sometimes. And we are not all living in a penthouse." 

Dean laughed and Sam followed him seconds later. How do they were friends again? Seriously, Dean would probably be lost without Sam.

"But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I keep my suit on."

"Really?" Sam frowned. 

"What?" Dean looked down, he was dressed as usual, a blue shirt, black suspenders with white clouds on them, red tie, black pants and shoes… The usual.

"The suspenders just scream gay."

"Oh shut up Sam!"  

¤∼¤

Dean's plan was very simple. Show up to the party, drink something with Sam, interact with some people and then go home to get some sleep. After his lunch with Sam, Zachariah had decided to make an "emergency meeting" judging the current state of the economy and blablabla… Dean massaged his temples before he pressed the button of the elevator. Going to a party right now just seemed like a punishment but he did promise and besides, he only had to take the elevator to be there so… The doors opened and Dean stepped in. 

He rolled up his sleeves while waiting, looking at himself through the closed doors. Were the suspenders really gay? Not his fault if his niece chose those ones for him as a Christmas gift. But it was too late now because the doors were opening. And wow… Dean wondered for a brief moment if he should go out because it seemed like he was in a whole new universe. The music was loud and the desks had been pushed to one side of the room so people could dance. There was a buffet and apparently some alcohol stronger than beer. 

Dean took a deep breath trying to recognize some faces, but he was the only one dressed formally and he was incapable of recognize the others in jeans and casual clothes. And off course no sign of Sam. Well… Dean stepped out of the elevator, resigned, and slowly made his way to the buffet. That was before he was hit by someone. (He really did seem to have a thing for bumping into people.)

"Oh I'm so…" Dean started. But he stopped right there when he saw who bumped into him. A man, the same height as him, with dark hair and a cute smile on his face and… "You are wearing a suit!" almost screamed Dean. Which he immediately regretted but that was before the smile on the other's face grew bigger. He did look cute. 

Wait… What? Dean was about to just apologize and get the hell out of here but that was before the man looked at him from head to toe, licking his lip. Dean suddenly felt very naked and he couldn't help the shiver in his body. Who was that guy? He surely didn't work at Sandover, otherwise Dean would have notice him.

"And you are wearing… the cutest suspenders ever." finally said the other. 

Dean didn't register the information at first, too busy looking at the other's man lips, Dean did love kissing more than anything else and he could actually spend hours doing just that, probably with him.

"I am Dean!" He said a little bit too enthusiastically, his nervousness coming back. He even extended his hand. 

"As in Dean Smith?" They shook hands briefly, Dean noticing how the other man suddenly came closer to him. Just a inch, but he did notice. 

"You know me?"

"Well you're the director of sales and marketing, right? You're famous around here, they say you might show up."

"Oh… And you are?"

"Brian Kinney, Kinney as in Kinnetics." He did say that with a sense of pride and Dean could see why. 

"Wow… That's you? Well you are more famous than me then…" 

"Oh Dean do not flatter my ego, something tells me you don't want to go down there." Brian winked and Dean did blush a little. Wait… Too much for one night. He was interacting with another human being that wasn't Sam and Brian was flirting with him. Flirting with  _him_ , Dean Smith. The guy with the suspenders… Oh man. Maybe Sam was right. 

Okay, go find Sam, stay away from that guy and his beautiful lips and his tailored suit. Seriously, it was dark blue and it looked like a second skin, nothing like Dean could afford and… No need to get distract, find Sam. 

"Well… It was nice talking to you, I …" 

"Want a drink?" interrupted Brian. Dean hesitated, okay two seconds hesitated and then he nodded, following Brian to the buffet. And no, Dean didn't check him out on the way to the table… Okay maybe he did, but it wasn't Dean's fault if those tight pants made Brian's ass look good. Super good, all firm and toned and… 

 "So what do you want, Dean?" Brian had suddenly turned, taking Dean by surprise. And judging by the look on his face, he just knew Dean was checking him out. Dean gulped, trying to be cool and everything but it was a hard thing to do when Brian Kinney was staring right at you. 

"I… I'm… What are you having?" 

"Hmm… Tequila."

"Same then." 

He watched as Brian poured two drinks, not at all bothered by the fact that it was plastic glasses and not regular glasses and he turned to Dean again, handing him his drink. 

"Here you go." 

"Thanks."

Dean downed his drink in one long sip, more to deal with his nervousness than anything. He winced a little feeling the hot liquid against his tongue. He wasn't used to drink alcohol, it was totally forbidden in his diet, so maybe it wasn't the brightest idea of the world to drink it like that. Dean coughed a little and Brian chuckled, gently sipping his own drink.

"Not used to it, hmm?"

"That obvious?" replied Dean. He loosened his tie a little and popped open the first buttons of his shirt. He looked up, Brian was watching his every move. Okay… Awkward. And maybe a little bit hot. (Just a little bit.) 

"Well you know Dean, you came still dressed for work and you looked like you were looking for somebody… So I'd say that you're new to all of this, you don't come to a lot of parties and you must spend most of your nights glued to your desk." As he said that, or more like whispered the words, Brian stepped much, much closer to Dean. So close that Dean could feel his breath against his face as he talked, so close that Dean could see shapes of green and brown in his eyes, so close that he could have grabbed his face and kiss him right there, in front of everyone. 

"Am I right?" added Brian.

Dean wondered briefly how it would feel to kiss him, no doubt his lips were soft. But he had to answer his question first. 

"I think I am a little bit more than that."

"Oh really?" Brian raised an eye brow, his fingers playing with one of Dean's suspenders. 

Dean shivered a little bit, feeling Brian's fingertips against his shirt. The contact was very gentle and yet too distracting and it reminded Dean that it had been a long long time since he had been with anyone. Dean cleared his throat, not pulling away from Brian like his mind was telling him to do so, there was that other part of himself, that just wanted to lean close and stop thinking for once. "Yes… And my glass is empty." 

"Oh let me help you with that."

Brian was gone during a few minutes, while Dean rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and scanned the room. No trace of Sam. Well… His loss.

"I snatched the bottle." announced Brian proudly, back to Dean's side, showing him the bottle of tequila. 

"Oh… How did you do it?" 

"Just using my natural charm." 

Dean laughed. "Well… Aren't you sure of yourself?"

"Oh I am… But for good reasons, trust me." Brian wrapped one arm around Dean's waist and Dean's body seemed to react on his own, leaning into the touch, there was something insanely hot about Brian's hand resting on his hip. 

"How about we get out of here, Dean? Hmm…?"

They were eye to eye again and Dean just nodded… He would freak out about the whole gay thing later. Much later, he decided, feeling Brian's hip pressed against his. 

¤∼¤

Honestly, Dean didn't remember how they ended up in his office, sat on the floor, backs resting against his desk, shoulders pressed against one another, half of the bottle gone. He was feeling hot, his head was spinning a little and yet he felt good. Maybe because Brian was funny as hell and apparently determinate that Dean would spend a good time with him. 

"Here your turn." he handed Dean the bottle, their clothes brushing against each other one more time. Dean shivered again, a thing he didn't seem to be controlling in Brian's presence apparently. 

"Bad idea… Think I am a bit drunk."

 "Oh really? That easily?"

"What do you mean that easily? You really want to get me drunk?"

"Kinda, you do look all stressed, I thought you could use a bit of alcohol, and… relax."

"I…" Dean forget the rest of his sentence, Brian's fingers were gently running on his thigh, and despite the pants, he was feeling it. Dean's breathing was suddenly very heavy and all the nerves he had in his body seemed to suddenly be connected to where Brian's fingers were playing. Dean looked up, Brian's face was close but it didn't feel awkward at all, after all, he could have told him to go away and he was sure Brian would have done so…   

The problem was, Dean didn't want him to go anywhere. He just took a deep breath and still looking at Brian, took the bottle from his hands. He drunk, quickly wrapping his lips around the head of bottle, letting the tequila burn his throat. He heard Brian hiss a little, eyes glued on Dean's lips. Dean put down the bottle with a hiss, chest moving up and fast, his shirt suddenly too tight.

"You got some… here." Brian's thumb gently stroked the corner of Dean's mouth and before Dean could help it, he whimpered at the touch. Brian chuckled, leaning close, until their lips were brushing against each other. God, he smelled good, tequila with something else, fresh and unique, making Dean's head spin and his heart race out of control. 

"Oh fuck it." Dean was the one who made the move, grabbing Brian's face with both hands and kissing him. And Brian didn't disappoint. Hell no he didn't, before Dean could even regret what he was doing, Brian's tongue was on his, hard and demanding, clamming Dean's mouth like no one else ever did. It was hot, messy, remains of alcohol on both of their tongues making it spicy and probably one of the best kiss in Dean ever had. Brian wrapped one arm around his neck, deepening the kiss, fingers rubbing the back of Dean's neck, just where he had a bit of a hair. Dean shivered at the small touch, leaning closer. Fuck. Scratch that, best kiss ever. 

He moved his tongue again, exploring Brian's mouth, moaning at the taste cause it was so very different from any women he ever kissed and… Dean whimpered when Brian pulled away, they were both panting in fact and Dean's hands moved fast to grab Brian's collar and drag him into another kiss. "Eager? I like that." Dean didn't even bother to answer, kissing him again, actually hungry for it, want and need crawling on his skin and making his heart beat faster than ever. Brian's arm left his neck for his waist and Dean growled and dared burry his hand into Brian's hair, they were so fucking soft. He whimpered again when Brian pulled him closer, one of Dean's leg going above one of Brian's. 

It was a mess, a hot one and they could have both pulled away to find a better position, but Dean didn't want to and he knew Brian didn't mind either. It was good to just kiss like that, on the floor, slightly drunk, just enough to be more than aware of what was was happening. And it was fast, thrilling and exciting and the sensations were absolutely incredible. Dean could feel himself getting hard in his own pants and he jumped in place feeling Brian's hands tug at his shirt, he kissed him slower, tongue taking his time and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean let himself being pushed down, the position not at all comfortable, Brian's body almost crushing him, but Dean moaned for more. 

He loved the heat and he needed to feel that other firm body against his as soon as possible. "Fuck Dean." Brian had managed to stop the kiss, or more like the series of ravenous kisses Dean trailed all over his lips. 

"Just don't… "

 "Wait." 

Their hands met and Dean helped Brian take his jacket off, moaning at the sight of the waist coat and his shirt. But it still wasn't enough and he was glad when Brian took them off, leaving him half naked, miles of white skin and dear lord those hipbones. Dean wanted to touch his hands even felt itchy with the need to touch but that was before Brian pushed him down to the floor, sneaking between his two legs. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" It was Dean making those sounds, watching Brian crawled up to him, stealing a kiss, it was just the hottest thing he had ever seen… Yes, he did say that a lot tonight but fuck it, it was, the way Brian's eyes were shinning or how his long brown locks fell down on his face. 

"Mmm… don't fucking stop." whispered Dean when Brian licked the corner of his mouth. His hands found his shoulders and just stayed there, holding him tight. 

"Don't plan to… God you're just…" 

"I'm what?" 

They were face to face and Dean couldn't help the smug smile on his face. Brian thought he was attracting. 

 "About to feel really good." 

And Brian kissed him again, not languorous kisses this time, no, he pressed all his weight against Dean, making him arch and twitch on the floor, and heading lower, licking Dean's neck. "Oh my god…" hissed Dean when he finally felt how hard Brian was too, hard erection in his tight pants. "Fuck… just… I…" Dean couldn't even breathe, the air suddenly too dry and just simply not enough, he scratched Brian's skin, making him growl and move his whole body sensually, erection brushing against Dean's.  

"Yes…" Dean shivered again, pushing his head back. More. More of that friction more of Brian… Just every fucking thing. But he didn't ask for it, he couldn't, he was already a writhing mess, moaning and shivering and yet petrified with alcohol and with needs he never knew he had. He watched panting as Brian undid his buttons, leaving the suspenders on. "Don't want to ruin that, don't we?" Dean blushed, hard, as Brian opened his shirt, revealing his own skin. He felt wanted in a whole new level under Brian's eyes. And he didn't even let Dean time to think or even breathe, he just slightly push away one of the suspenders and wrapped his mouth around Dean's nipple, bitting and licking.

"Oh god…" Dean's hands urged him for more, whole body giving in to Brian, hips raising and meeting his crotch all over again. Fuck yes. "Yes, Brian, just…" Dean chanted his name without shame as he basically started rubbing himself against the other man, Brian growled, low and raw, biting Dean's chest one more. Oh fuck… Dean was having serious difficulties to breathe and everything was blur and clear at the same time. He wanted to moan and growl for more and yet he wanted to see what Brian had planned for him. Brian licked his way down and stopped right under his navel, Dean panting and blushing like he never had in his whole life and honestly, he would feel bad about it later. 

Brian looked up to him, eyes seeming nothing but green, before he grabbed Dean's hips, strong and firm grip, and, standing up a little and on his knees know, he made him slide on the floor, until Brian's crotch came in contact with Dean's ass. Dean arched under the touch, forming an O with his mouth. It was insanely hot, Brian was this hard because of him and judging by the look on his face, there was no mistake to what he wanted. He started undoing Dean's zipper with precise fingers, Dean hissing when his cock was finally free. 

"My god, oh my god, oh my god." repeated Dean as Brian gently stroked him, not a single hesitation in his palm. Too long, thought Dean as he closed his eyes and followed Brian's move with his hips. Too fucking long. Brian suddenly stopping had him gasping, right there, on the floor, more exposed than ever. Dean was about to protest, but he watched mesmerized as Brian undid his own pants. He took his cock out and Dean's mouth seemed to open on his own and for some minutes, he was indeed speechless. He never thought he would find a man and especially not a cock beautiful. 

But maybe it was just the tequila talking, anyway, all of that fade away when Brian moved, his cock rubbing against Dean's. "Jesus fucking Christ!"  

"Or you can just call me God." replied Brian, mouth near his ear again. Dean had lost his ability of speech otherwise he knew he would have said something clever but no. Brian kissed him dirty, one big palm around both of their cocks, stroking up and down as he moved his hips, rubbing and grinding against Dean. Oh fuck. Fuck. Dean's head fell on one side and Brian took the opportunity to bite down his neck, sending electricity all along Dean's spine, making him move too, hips following Brian's uncontrolled and desperate rhythm. 

"Yes… That's it Dean, just like that… let go… Show me how good you can be." 

And it shouldn't have sounded so hot, it shouldn't fucking have, but it was and Dean found himself obeying to Brian, moving his hips suddenly faster, Brian's hand furiously pumping both of their skin now, creating more friction Dean could handle. "Oh my… oh … " He could feel his orgasm building inside of him, his balls becoming heavy, his mouth making all those elicit sounds, encouraged by Brian.  _Brian_. Dean's hands came to rest on his ass, deepening in some sort of way their embrace, more, they kissed again, and when Brian rubbed his thumb over the tip of Dean's cock that was when he lost it. 

His orgasm took him by surprise, and he came, Brian's name on his lip, all over the other's palm, hot and white, all over both of their bodies. "Jesus fuck, that's a lot…" Dean moaned at Brian's comment and finally did what he wanted, he wrapped his own hands around Brian's cock, his face breaking marvelously. "Just… like… that…" Brian came a moment later, spilling even more come on Dean's pants and shirt. Fuck. 

Brian collapsed on the floor next too him and they just said there, breathing hard for a few minutes. 

"Oh fuck…" Dean whispered, looking at the ceiling. "I am so going to the next party." 

Brian laughed and Dean closed his eyes. 

Oh yeah, next year party was going to be awesome. 

 


End file.
